To my beloved Sherman
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: Years have passed since the end of the movie, and our favorite duo has gotten older. Sherman comes home from school one day and Mr. Peabody is nowhere to be found. Sherman finds a letter written by the genius himself, but it doesn't bear happy news. Read to find out more. R&R please!


**A/N Hello you guys! I'm here to help ruin your childhoods! I worked very hard on this Fanfiction so I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Mr. Peabody, I'm home!" I yell out into the apartment as I step off of the elevator. I put my backpack down on the floor and walk into the open part of the penthouse. Strangely Mr. Peabody hasn't answered me yet. That's certainly weird. He usually pops out and asks me about school. Maybe he's just in his study. Yea, he probably just didn't hear me is all. I stop in the kitchen and grab an apple out of a bowl on the counter. I take a bite out of it and walk casually to the study.

Mr. Peabody has been spending a lot of time in there lately. I don't know what he's working on in there, but whatever it is it's wearing him down. I can tell by the way he's been holding himself lately. I've been trying to get him to take it easy, but he's been adamant about keeping up with his business. I wish that he'd listen to me. The years are beginning to catch up with him and I've been growing more worried. He tries to comfort me whenever I bring it up, but I can see through him.

I approach the study door and knock. I don't wait for an answer and just walk in. Mr. Peabody never usually minds me popping in on him while he's at work. He used to encourage it actually. He once told me that every opportunity I get to learn is an opportunity that I should take. I look around the room and feel slightly disturbed when I don't find him in here. Maybe he's in the laboratory working on some new invention? It's a possibility, but he hasn't mentioned a new invention to me. Which is odd. I'm usually the one he likes to bounce his ideas off of.

I make my way through the penthouse and enter the lab. I call out for Mr. Peabody but hear no response. A bubble of panic rises in my chest but I force it down. There's a lot of different places that he could be. The trick is to just find him. As I pass by the kitchen again I throw away my half eaten apple. I'm not feeling too hungry anymore. I check almost every room in the entire apartment, to no avail. I have no idea where he could have gone. It's not like him to just disappear without giving me a heads up.

I begin to panic again as I think about what could have possibly happened to him. I try to force myself to remain logical, but I just have a bad feeling in my gut. I make my way back to the study to see if I can find a note or anything that would let me know that he's okay. I quickly walk through the open door and over to his desk. It's neatly organized, as always, but in the middle of it there's a single envelope. _Sherman_ is written on the front of the envelope in Mr. Peabody's flowing handwriting.

I pick it up and waste no time opening it. I take out a piece of paper and unfold it. As I begin reading the letter my heart sinks to my stomach. My legs feel like they've turned to jelly and I fall backwards into the computer chair that's behind me. As I finish reading the letter tears begin to form in my eyes. I lower the paper and sit there for a moment in the silence. Tears stream down my face as I lift the paper back up to read it again.

 _My dear Sherman,  
I couldn't bear the thought of you seeing me like this. I'm afraid that my time here has come  
to an end. I no longer have the strength to continue on. I have no doubt that you have become  
aware of my condition lately. I know that you've been worried about how hard I've been pushing  
myself, but there were things that I needed to have done before I departed. In a file on my  
bed I have left my will. I'm leaving everything that I have to you as you are my only family.  
I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. Even though I'm no longer of this world,  
you will never be truly alone. For I will always be there with you, no matter where you go.  
Please don't cry my son. I trust that you will find your way without me by your side.  
I love you._

My breathing becomes ragged as sobs wrack my chest. I wrap my arms around my stomach and rock back and forth in the chair. This can't be happening. It isn't real. Please tell me this isn't real! He can't actually be gone. He just can't be. I crumple the letter up and throw it into a fair corner of the room, hoping that if I can't read it then it doesn't exist. My heart feels heavy and I'm overwhelmed with a sadness so intense that I don't think I'll be able to handle it. What am I supposed to do?

* * *

 **A/N There ya go! If you enjoyed this, or if it made you tear up a even a little, leave a review and let me know! Stay Awesome guys!**


End file.
